


(no other choice but to) live for you

by stormysaturdays



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Poetry, and most of them are rage, i can't write prose so i try to write poems, i have many feelings for naked snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysaturdays/pseuds/stormysaturdays
Summary: he said,live for mebut you didn't thinkhe'd meant itquite like this.(or: i have feelings for venom snake and all of them are sad ones)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	(no other choice but to) live for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScalyshArc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/gifts).



> this is mainly for faran, who streamed an entire playthrough of mgsv just for me over the course of like, almost 2 months
> 
> (love u bb)
> 
> but also partially for me because i can't get venom's sad sad face out of my head

uneasy lies the head that wears the crown-  
the false king, half-horned,  
pulled into the living world to suffer  
for the sins of another.

impostor king, losing everything for the sake  
of loyalty for a man he'll never again meet  
do you remember your name, the one  
your mother gave you?  
do you remember your eyes, your lips,  
the face your father left to you?

the false king, half poison and half legacy  
knowing not what he was, only what he is,  
only what he was commanded to be.

uneasy lies the head that wears the crown-  
buried in diamonds, in the ashes of everything  
he swore to kill for, live for, die for-  
the heartless sea had no use for your body,  
until someone else did.

(you thought yourself to be nothing but ashes  
until he crushed you and burned you  
and turned you into something precious-

so you turn your heel, and return the favour.)

**Author's Note:**

> finding out venom's entire life was essentially erased against his will so he could be big boss' decoy and body double hurt yo
> 
> ((and the 'you're all diamonds' scene at THAT ONE MISSION? made me bawl
> 
> actually most of that one mission made me bawl))


End file.
